Harry's Lonely Night
by princessgirl570
Summary: Harry feels lonely at the dance. He wants a companion, somebody to talk to, but none of the girls seem interested. And whenever girls do seem interested, he always seems to screw it up! Who will he end up with? Hermione, Luna, Cho, Pansy, or Ginny?


Very short Story

Very short Story

Setting: The students at Hogwarts are at a dance in a hotel facility.

Harry watched with envy as Ron held Hermione by the hand and led her down the hallway, to a hotel room. _No, I'm happy for them…honestly! _He tried to convince himself unsuccessfully. _Then why are you acting like a jealous prat?_ I don't want Hermione. I'm just lonely that's all. I need someone to keep me company.

He glanced around the room, allowing his eyes to pass over Cho, Lavender, Pavarti, who was still upset with him after the Yule Ball. His eyes met across the room with Pansy's. He could have sworn that she had blushed at him.

He grinned sheepishly, wondering how Malfoy would feel if he took his girl home with him. Harry fought his way through crowds of people to meet up with her.

"Pansy," Harry said breathlessly.

"Pansy," said another voice, it was Malfoy.

Harry's face burned with embarrassment as Malfoy scoffed at him.

"Let's go now love," Malfoy told Pansy, taking her by the hand and leading her away from Harry.

He swore lightly to himself, turning around to come face to face with Luna. He considered her for a moment, but convinced himself that he was not that desperate…or was he? He stared at her. She did look awfully pretty in her dress made from muggle saran wrap and foil…Desperate he was!

"Hello Harry," Luna said in an airy voice.

"Hello Loony," Harry greeted back. _Did I just call her Loony?_

Luna gave him an offended look and brushed past him.

_GREAT!_ Harry thought sarcastically to himself. _You can't even get Luna Lovegood…_

He leaned against a wall, scoping out girls by themselves. _Too tall…too old…too ugly…She's with someone…_Harry's eyes scanned over the room, over and over again. _You're too damn picky! _Harry lectured himself.

Cho walked up to him. "Hiya Harry!"

"Hey Cho!" Harry greeted, glad for the company.

"This is a great party, isn't it?" She asked him, battering her eyelashes.

Harry nodded.

"I just wish Cedric would still be alive to see it," Cho said sadly.

"Uh-huh," Harry agreed uneasily at the mention of Cho's late boyfriend.

Cho gave him a sharp look. "Is Uh-HUH all you can say about him?" She snapped. Tears rolled down her face. "How can you be so insensitive?"

Before Harry knew what happened, Cho had gave him a nice smack on the cheek and ran off crying.

He would have made an effort to go after her, but he knew that there was pretty much nothing he could do for her. She cried all the time. He was used to it. She was used to it.

His eyes moved to Neville. _NO HARRY! You're definitely not THAT desperate!! _He hastily looked away from Neville.

Again, Harry looked for a companion or at least someone to talk to.

He looked from crowds of people, to crowds of people, feeling more lost and lonely every passing second.

"Harry," a feminine voice said behind him.

Harry's heart nearly jumped into his throat. "Ginny!"

Ginny grinned at him. "You look lost."

"I am," Harry admitted to her. He looked Ginny up and down. Something about her was different. She was not just Ron's little sister anymore, she was his gorgeous and cool little sister. "Having fun?"

"No," Ginny sighed. "I'm guessing that you're not having much fun yourself."

She could read him so easily. "I'm having about as much fun as you are."

Ginny laughed at his joke, making Harry feel successful in his flirtatious attempts.

"You look beautiful," he told Ginny. He had meant to say 'nice' but that word just slipped out there. How would he react? Before he could take it back, Ginny blushed a dangerous color of red.

"Thanks," she giggled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Of course she would think that. She had a crush on him since…since before Harry could remember. How could he have ignored her all this time. Harry decided to take the shot. "Do you want to dance."

To his horror, Ginny gave him an awkward look.

"Never mind," he recovered quickly.

"No, it's not that Harry," Ginny told him. "I've never been much of a dancer. So you want to buy me a drink instead?" She asked hopefully.

Harry sighed in relief and Ginny giggled. She had the cutest laugh. "Alright, I'll go buy you a drink." He put his arm around her, leading her to the bar.

Of all the girls in the room that night, he could not be happier than to be with Ginny.


End file.
